


Pirate Tales

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Multi, Pirates, Post-Canon, canon divergence - The arcana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: A collection of post canon stories for my MC Fable and Julian I've been writing as warm-ups/ writing exercises. These are heavily influenced by D&D lore as Fable started her life as a D&D oc. That being said there will probs be a lot of cannon divergence and original ideas in here! I hope people enjoy them. Each story will be written using dice rolls and tables from my vast collection of d&d sourcebooks.As this is the DEFINITION of self indulgent and mostly just for fun/practice I will be referencing and possibly featuring ideas, OCs, and such from our homebrew game or that belong to my party! I will list that in the notes :)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 1





	Pirate Tales

The sun overhead warmed her cheeks as she rested her back against the heavy oak mast in the crow’s nest of The Wicked Folly. The sway of the ship as it bobbed along the calm water below sired a gentle familiarity in her soul. For so long, Fable had been a stranger to herself. Her life hidden behind a dense and imperturbable fog. Now, things had begun to return to her, slowly but surely. 

She had spent much of her life at sea. Her mother’s people were seafaring merchants. She had been raised in a port city a continent away. Ordenna, the city of freedom- Home to pirates, scoundrels, and anyone who would not live their life by the rule of court or king. When she closed her eyes she could see it. Buildings made of salvaged ships. Streets flooded with seawater. Taverns that were open regardless of the hour, that poured drinks far better than anywhere else in the world. She had been forced to leave- To seek refuge with her aunt after a failed attempt to overthrow the cutthroat usurper aboard her ship, whom she knew to be responsible for the death of their captain. She clasped the cameo that hung from her neck tightly- A goddess, emerging from the depths, a ship atop her a literal sea of hair. The symbols of The Calypso’s Wrath. The symbols of her ship- Her home. Tears stung at her eyes, threatening to pool over. This memory was not so sweet. Still, she was happy to have them. Happy to be reminded that she had lived a life full of adventure and love, of heartache and sorrow. A life that was messy and imperfect but her’s. 

She planned to take back what was rightfully her’s soon enough but, she’d promised Asra she would first sail aboard Mazelinka’s ship and make an effort to regain any skills that might have dulled with time and the devils magic. And so she would. She would lay in wait, just like Calypso. Lurking just beyond the reach of those who would seek to destroy her and when she was strong again- When she had gathered allies and friends she would strike and take what was hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Ordenna was created by our lovely DM, Mark for our homebrew world!


End file.
